1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an educational game, and more particularly to a Bible Quiz Game wherein the success of each participant depends partly on his or her knowledge of the Bible, and partly on chance.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
Educational games which require and/or teach knowledge of the Bible are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,344, issued to William E. Parker et al on Jul. 10, 1979, discloses an ornamental design for a biblical game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,388, issued to Ruth F. Cantelon on May 6, 1980, discloses a game apparatus including a game board having a plurality of paths, a marker for each player, each marker initially carrying a symbolic burden, or a shield or a crown, change indicating means, and corresponding sets of questions and answer cards, the question cards containing biblical quotations, with key words deleted therefrom and possible answer words provided therebelow, the answer cards indicating the correct words to be filled into the quotations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823, issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Tarrie A. McBride, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,709, issued Jun. 19, 1990 to Kevin P. Peterson, are further representatives of educational game boards in which the respective players follow a path around the perimeter of a game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,805, issued Jan. 15, 1991 to Nancy P. Medlock discloses an educational game board in which each of the three players follows a path from the perimeter of the game board towards the center of the board, while a fourth player is put in charge of question and answer cards.